The Romance of Fenrar and Lyra
by Ms. Rhyhorny
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction thing-a-ma-bob. I hope it's to you guys' liking. iPad a dream about this really... I'm not sure if it's any good. That is why there are only 2 chapters. Btw, this is rated SUPER M, so please don't click unless you are mature enough. Anyways, enjoy! It's Pokephilia btw.
1. Chapter 1

The Romance of Fenrar and Lyra

Chapter 1-

~Fenrar~  
I yearned for her. I wanted all of her. I wanted to smell, know, taste every inch of her. I wanted her to be mine. I craved her existence.

Fenrar watched her closely from his place, never to go and disturb her while she worked in the garden. He longed for the exciting, yet pleasurable sensation left on his neck after being touched by her soft hands. He loved the relaxing feel of lips touching his forehead every morning. He loved to watch her smile. It peaked his feelings for her, gradually increasing body temperature. He could not sit still when she was near.  
Lyra was working in the garden. A white cap fitted loosely on her head and left a penumbra of shade along her face. She handled the nature with great care, trimming weeds as if they were the threads to a time bomb, and tending to flowers as if they were her children.  
He decided that today was the day. He must have her today. He clumsily emerged from the dark greenery of his place, and trudged cautiously over to her. Being a Scolipede, not just a Scolipede- her Scolipede, he couldn't quite keep too much of steady balance. She immediately swung her head over, bringing beautiful locks of auburn brown hair, and gazed gleefully at him with deep, soulful, emerald eyes. "Fenrar! I missed you!" She spoke. He couldn't help but watch every animation from her lips, gently shaping each word with them. She stood up, curving on her back in a sexy fashion (she probably wasn't attempting to), and his face felt flushed.  
She walked over to him and placed her hand on his neck, in which he acknowledged and lowered his head. She pecked him generously on the head a single time, then brushed her hand away. His mind was melting. Her kisses were magical. He roughly brushed up against her and slid his tongue out a quarter of the way. She must be mine... He thought continuously. "Fenrar, sheesh, you're very affectionate today!" She said giggling and stroking the crest on his head and kissing him again on the cheek. He knew this was love, but she loved him as a pet or a friend. He understood that he was just a pokemon- her pokemon, but he yearned for more of her affection.  
His rough, wet tongue glided over her cheek and around her neck. "Fenrar, ah... What are you doing?" She mumbled through unsure lips. He stopped and locked gazes with Lyra, clearly indicating to her what he wanted. "B-But! You are a- ah!" Before she could say anymore he slid his thick, long, snake-like tongue into her open mouth. "Mm..mmm..." She mumbled in pleasure. Was she really enjoying herself? Would she be able to love him like a human lover? He thought desperately. He wanted more than this, he wanted to know all of her mouth, throat, tongue and more. Testing his boundaries, Fenrar slipped his tongue deeper into her mouth and around the edge of her throat. Lyra replied to this with a heartfelt, "MM!", and then a gasp. She quickly closed her mouth again and began to suck on his tongue.  
This was bliss. Lyra, the girl who saved him from darkness, his brightest ray of sunshine, his one and only, was reacting to his lead as a woman. And she was not rejecting him. He slowly realized that the pleasure of her mouth was affecting his whole body, especially one special place. His member gradually lengthened, yet not to full length. Even so, it was still big, long, and yearning. Eventually, his beak-like mouth met with her soft lips in a kiss, while his tongue forced itself into her throat. He held the kiss for a couple seconds, then he detached himself from her using all of his remaining willpower.  
Lyra's knees shook, and she dropped to the ground. "Ha.. Ha.. Ha..." Her breaths of struggle even turned him on. Why was he like this? Fenrar's embarrassed and regretful gaze fell upon Lyra. He turned to run away, but he was suddenly stopped by a small, forceful, yet gentle grip. He peered over his shoulder to find Lyra smiling at him. "I also love... Fenrar..." She said kissing his leg.

She was getting ready to strip. Fenrar wasn't sure if his self control could handle so much of her at one time. She tugged at the ruffled white shirt and pulled it up and over her head revealing her pink, lacy bra. Fenrar's member started to peak again. She looked at him with a red face, but she was still shyly smiling. Then, she pulled her green skirt off with two fingers, picked them up, and kicked them away sexily with her feet. All that was left were the panties and bra. She shyly walked over to Fenrar, sat down and turned her back to him. He readied his conscious and eased towards her with his beak. The sunlight softly wrapped its warmth around her fair and delicate body. His breath touched her back, and she shuddered- half from pleasure. He touched his beak to the cloth holding the bra in the back and snapped it. The clothing fell loosely onto the ground. He gently licked her bare back a couple times, tasting her sweet and soft skin. She relaxed her haunches and slowly lowered her arms. She then turned around to face him. He looked right at her. She immediately turned her face, too embarrassed to face her first lover. Fenrar brought his face closer to hers and gently pushed her head to look at him, and not away. She kissed him over and over on the face.  
Fenrar eased up even more bring his forelegs over. He brought his beak up to one of her breasts and began to lick the nipple slowly, but roughly. Lyra let out a soft cry of pleasure and hugged the far side of his neck to prepare herself for him. She held on tightly to his horns as if she depended on him, which made him happy. He sucked deeply on her breasts, engulfing one in his beak. It tasted sweet and clean and pure.

~Lyra~  
I never thought I would love him like this. I needed him. Begged for him. Did he feel this way all along? My mind goes blank. I love him. He loves me. Now, we will be one.

As Fenrar continued to tease her breasts, Lyra's cries of pleasure grew louder and more frequent. "I never thought... Ah, ah... You loved me... This way.. Ah!" She stammered through heavy breaths. She could sense a hidden fear inside Fenrar. Did he think that he was doing something wrong? That she did not love him? Lyra immediately stopped the skinship and directed her Scolipede lover's face towards hers. She placed a passionate kiss upon his beak, tasting the tongue that had just devoured her body. "Listen... Fenrar, I love you. I have never realized this much until now. I want us to be together, body and soul."  
His face flushed and then he abruptly and vigorously licked her face, chest, and neck. Lyra couldn't hold back her small moans. Fenrar was being forceful, but she would have to endure it. He loved her too much. He paused for a heartbeat gazing into her eyes. He showed feelings of love in his eyes, but a horny expression on his face. It turned her on slightly. Shuddering, she lifted her legs into a point with her knees attempting to encourage his feelings in a sexual way. "Ah!" She gasped as his beak tugged the cloth sheltering her 'special place'. Fenrar emitted a lewd chirp when he inspected it. "S-Shut up..!" She returned sharply with an embarrassed and shy expression on her face.  
Fenrar then approached her entrance with hot breath which made her shudder with anxiousness. She brought her top lip over the bottom in a light bit and repositioned her hands behind her waist to support herself. The breaths turned wet on her entrance as she felt a new, yet familiar texture on her clit. Fenrar glided the tip of his tongue over the surface of her clit. "Ah-h..! Fe-Fen!" She moaned and flipped her head back. The vigorous licks continued profusely massaging her clit and entrance. Her lips cracked into a smile as she pet Fenrar's head. He then proceeded to poke his tongue at her entrance. "Fenrar.. If you keep going then-" Her words were cut off by his big wet tongue slipping into her entrance and replaced with a long moan.

~Fenrar~  
She tasted divine. He wiggled his tongue all through her insides as her juices lapped around it. His silva mingled with her juices. She let out a variety of moans: long, short, high-pitched. She even called out his name. He pushed all of his tongue into her vagina and tasted every corner. With a loud "Ah!" Lyra flipped back her head and came on his tongue. He savored every drop. Not planning on releasing her any time soon, he continued to vigorously lick her, and she continued to cum onto his tongue with every boost of pleasure.  
Her eyes faded slightly and she was panting. His libido was too much for her, but he wanted to taste more. She was now lying down breathing heavily after each ejaculation. He was still going strong, rubbing her clit with the base of his tongue and wriggling all of his tongue within her. After the sixth ejaculation, Lyra lifted herself up with a light, but heartfelt, moan and pushed his head away. He nuzzled her warm chest. He could hear her strong heartbeat. She stroked his cheek and pressed him closer to her breast. He had fully elongated, and she seemed as if she was ready for him.  
She slowly flipped around, legs shaking from the recent ejaculations, and leaned her rear up to his face. "I.. I'm ready now.." She spoke in a hesitant cute voice. He rose from the ground and loomed over her. Her body was too small to completely take his cock. He was like a horse. She blushed more the longer he waited. "D-Don't stare..." But he couldn't help it. Her skin was clean of flaws, and it was bright and beautiful. He gave her entrance another quick lick before mounting her with his forelegs by her arms, and his hind legs by her lower waist. He pressed his elongated cock to the lips of her vagina. "Please... Put it in now..." She said blushing fiercely.  
He prodded gently at first, and seeing that he couldn't fit, he tried a little more forcefully. He could hear her shaky moans that grew louder the more he tried to push his way in. The lips of her entrance spread slightly and he took that chance to thrust the head of his cock in. She let out a long moan of pain and pleasure as he immediately started to thrust just the head in and out of her vagina. Her walls clamped around the head. He clenched his teeth and forced more of his cock in her entrance. As he rammed his member against her warm, wet, soft walls, Lyra bit her lip and restrained a cluster of moans. He thrusted faster, loving the way her body sucked him in deeper with each go. He felt an overwhelming sense in his cock. He couldn't hold it anymore. Shoving his cock to her womb, he let out a heavy load of cum. He swelled up so big, the cum couldn't overflow out of her vagina. He was still horny though. Without taking his cock out or letting her rest, he started ramming her again, the same speed as the last. She was so warm, and they would be connected by body now. Lyra emitted many lewd noises and pants, struggling to take in his cock, but wanted more and more of it. He came again.  
He continued this pattern for four more times, cumming buckets into her womb.  
Her stomach was plump with his seed. He slowly took his cock out, immediately regretting it, and Lyra collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. She did not open her eyes. A small pool of Fenrar's cum flowed out of her vagina, forming a puddle on the ground between her limp legs.  
He huddled closely around her after she weakly mouthed "I love you".

-end of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

~Lyra~  
I woke up exhausted, yet refreshed. Fenrar was coiled tightly around me, and I felt protected in his body. I pressed my lips to him indicating I was awake. He responded with a careful purr.

Lyra decided to visit the town of Floaroma in the Sinnoh region. For the occasion, she wore a bright, pure white and lacy sundress with a wide brimmed, pale green hat bound with another white ribbon. Her brown hair fell beautifully past her shoulder, complimenting the 'spring' look she had on her. Releasing Corduroy, her Lapras, from his pokeball, he formed on the shore of the ocean near Accumula Town. She had returned her lover, Fenrar, back into his pokeball for a longer rest. It was also his first time, and he poured every drop of energy into making it last. She gently kissed the smooth, plastic-feeling sphere in her hand. She then sat on the back of Harlan gripping his rough spike emitting from his shell. With a few hisses of content, Harlan slipped into the water and churned through the sparkling waves.  
Arriving at the small dock near Floaroma Town, she could see tall purple mountains peak over a long green valley. The grass seemed to sway to a different rhythm here. She turned to Corduroy after cautiously hauling herself onto the thick oak wood deck. "Thank you for your help!" She smiled and returned her Lapras to his designated location. She then finally checked into town and started roaming around the vast floral plains. Lyra gripped the pokeball that Fenrar rested in and opened it. He forged into himself within seconds, finding himself also surrounded in the beautiful landscape.

~Fenrar~  
She looked so beautiful today. Although, everyday she gets more and more beautiful. I like to see these sides of her. I hope I can see more.

"Fenrar, I'm glad you're all rested!" She shimmered joyfully at him. He licked her face in acknowledgement. She kissed his cheek soon after. "Let's go look through town!"  
The town was a bright and lively place. Though the town wasn't very technology based like Nimbasa or Castelia, but it had it's own sort of unique way of showing that nature was their main ingenuity. The stalls had a very simple texture to them with solid colors and very few flaws. The whole palette of the shopping district was a royal blue, fuchsia, cherry and maroon red, and a pale apricot color. Fenrar had to squeeze hisself through the crowd of people while Lyra moved as if she lived here her whole life. She jovially started towards a station where they sold poke-seals, coaxing him to examine a pink one with glitter on it, when a shopkeep from the opposite end boomed loudly at her. With a shaking fist he yelled,"Put that thing away! You're only allowed to walk around with small pokemon! That thing is gargantuan!" Fenrar didn't know whether to be offended or complimented on his size. He chose to be offended and hissed lightly at the the shopkeep as Lyra walked up and whispered,"I'm sorry..." In his ear. Without a kiss or anything she returned him to his pokeball.  
It was dark, yet warm, because he could feel her body through this capsule.

~Lyra~  
I would just look around a little longer. I wanted to stay with Fenrar more... This town's rules are keeping us apart. I wanted us to be together.

She gloomily glanced over hairpins wondering if Fenrar would like them or not when three shady guys walked up to her in a cornering fashion. One stood to her left and also somewhat behind her, another stood to her right, and the other in front of her. She gripped the rim of her hat and tightened it around her head bracing herself for something. "My, my, look what we found." The first guy sneered. "She's really cute if you ask me." Lyra flinched at his words and went for her pokeball strap at her waist. It wasn't there. The second guy lifted her pokeball holster tassel with one cocky finger and dangled it just out of her reach. "Looking for this?" The third guy pushed Lyra deeper into a remote alley. "Let's just have some fun for a bit! But we can't have your little 'friends' ruining it for us... And you." And he said a quick sealing spell and sealed the pokeballs shut. Lyra held back tears and pleaded to be let go.  
The guys pushed her forcefully against the cold stone wall and held bound her hands with a short rope. They then continued to slowly unbutton half of her dress from the top, revealing her breasts. They continued to ignore her pleas to stop. "Just be quiet and enjoy the ride," one of them said and started to roughly grope her. She cried in protest but it was to no avail. They soon stripped her of all clothing and examined her body closely. One guy stood up and unzipped his pants raising his thick member to her face. "I'll take her mouth," he sneered. The other two continued to touch her while the first eased his cock near her mouth. She cringed. "You're just delaying the inevitable here..." He grumbled growing impatient. His head met with her lips and pushed its way through to her mouth. She struggled to refuse his demands, but she found herself being forced into rhythm. Her lips locked around the stranger's member and her head bobbed forwards and backwards with each of his thrusts. The two others played with her breasts and nipples, also rubbing her clit. Tears formed in the corners of Lyra's eyes. "Only... Fenrar..." She whimpered in a soft voice barely audible through her raper's thick cock. The teasing guys stopped and looked at Lyra surprised at what she said. "Fenrar is the name of that super powerful Scolipede that the Pokemon Champion owns, right?" The guys poked at her stomach and took his cock out of her mouth. " Don't tell me your name is Lyra?" The second one questioned. She breathed heavily and guarded herself looking extremely frightened. The first, arrogant guy butted in. "No way! I want to feel what it's like inside a champion's pussy...! He drooled and grabbed her waist. Lyra cried in protest. The third guy touched the outsides of her entrance lips and spread them open. "This chick ain't a virgin... She must have a man." He jabbed a finger inside of her making her head jerk. "It must be that Scolipede," The third guy mused. "What a slut she actually is; she likes em' big."  
"Then I think she and I will get along fine." The first guy sneered.  
"Let's see who can get her pregnant and see if she has a champion child!" The third guy suggested.  
The pokeballs off to the side shook at the sound of this. Fenrar was shaking most violently. The third guy pressed her to the ground roughly and poked his member at her vagina. The first guy sat on top of her and shoved his member in between her breasts. Both penises slowly, yet forcefully penetrated her breasts and vagina. The third guy clenched at her waist pulling her body onto his cock with a more forceful thrust than the last. His member reached to her womb with each blast. He thrusted harder and faster. Lyra moaned very little, but whimpered in pain for they had no care for what happened to her body. His thick cock pumped into her while the the third boy clenched his teeth. "I'm gonna blow soon..." He murmured and slammed himself in quickly. Her open mouth was teased by the fingers of the second guy. He played with her tongue then moved his wet finger to her even more soaked clit. Her only sexual weaknesses were her neck, mouth, and clit. She squealed lightly from this pleasure. As if that were the trigger, the third guy stuffed his meat into her womb and exploded a huge load of cum into her vagina. The first guy breast fucking her also came, unloading his spunk on her face and chest.  
The third guy slipped his cock out and the second guy mounted her next. His face was that of youth and he was very handsome. She could only think better of him for some odd reason. He seemed gentle, yet powerful; so similar to Fenrar. But she still hated it. This stranger would also rape her, and pleasure himself with her body, and try to make a baby with her. He would never be like Fenrar. The second guy poked his member at her entrance to which she flinched in fear, tears and cum splattering her cheeks. "Sorry, did that hurt?" He whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled the outer edges of her ear making her moan slightly. The boy then proceeded to push his length in all the way. He was bigger than the last, but not as thick nor as long as Fenrar. He started slowly, unlike the others, feeling every nook and cranny of her vagina. He rubbed her and held he in such a way where she actually liked it for a split moment. Trying to convince herself, she protested loudly and softly, but her words were replaced with pleasure filled moans. The handsome guy thrusted faster into her vagina and placed kisses all over her neck, chest, and breasts. "I'm sorry for this... I really am, please believe me," He whispered in her ears. He sounded as if he had meant it, but if he had, he wouldn't be defiling her like this.  
Lyra arched her back, but her thighs stayed planted onto the ground from the handsome guy's hands. His member thrusted deeply into her, and he paced himself, which she was grateful for. Fenrar usually would go all out. The boy kissed her pale skin gently and lovingly, but he always avoided her mouth. She couldn't help but blush and moan through his way of skinship. It was terrible, yet SO good. He pumped himself in faster, bumping against her womb. "I'm gonna... C-c-cum..." She stammered slapping his balls against her entrance. "Nhoe!" Her words were slurred. "Nhot ernshide!" Fenrar's pokeball now was shaking more vigorous than anything she had seen before. It was faster than someone's vision after running a marathon. He moved his hands up to her hips and gripped tightly as he pumped his member inside of her womb with a couple of rough thrusts. He came into her womb and it mingled with her first rapist's cum. To her surprise and also his, she came with him soaking his wet cock.  
"U-um..." The boy stammered with a flushed voice and unplugged himself from her. "Nice one, man!" The first boy grinned and slapped the second on the shoulder. The final boy of the group approached her, eager painted onto his face. Lyra breathed heavily, tears streaming down her flushed cheek and onto the concrete. "Fenrar..." she whispered helplessly. She closed her eyes while the last guy got into position. At that moment a loud crack, loud like a firework, sharp like a bull's horn echoed in the alley. She wearily rolled her head over and her eyes teared up yet again as she saw Fenrar roaring out of his shattered pokeball. She gently reached out to him then dropped her arm. She had been dirtied.

~Fenrar~  
I would've killed them. I would've ripped them all in half. How dare they degrade her. How dare they force her into such doings. She was his. He was hers. He would've ended their life. He would've, but she wouldn't have wanted that.

Fenrar stared down at two men's broken bodies. Barely breathing, one mustered up whatever sense and dignity he could and choked with a smile,"I doubt you like used holes" and then passed out. He narrowed his eyes, diverting attention away from his victims and down the alley. One of the boys he let go. She told him to. Why...? He fell to his knees upon laying his gaze to Lyra. His face felt wet.  
"It's my fault... I couldn't save her in time! It's because I wasn't vigilant, it's because I wasn't strong enough that this happened to her. I have no right to her, but I am selfish. If she is pregnant with their child, then it's my fault. I caused this huge burden onto my beloved... I am the worst..." All these thought rushed into Fenrar's mind as he bowed his head into the concrete clenching pained teeth. In his self-loathing, he could feel a warm presence on his nose. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Only... Fenrar..." A sweet voice wafted around him. "My fault... This is my fault..." The innocent voice turned into a pitiful cry. He instantly wrapped himself around her, placing her neatly on his back as he raced back to Accumula through the thick crowd.

-end of chapter 2-


End file.
